1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for reproducing audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with growing interest in health issues, there have been more and more people who go walking, jogging, or running (hereinafter collectively referred to as “walking”) for the purpose of health maintenance, health promotion, weight reduction, etc. Walking brings about a beneficial effect when a person walks continuously for a sufficient period of time.
To achieve such an effect of walking, several techniques have been developed. For example, a portable audio reproducing device is known in which a walking tempo of a user (walker) is detected, and a music piece having a tempo corresponding to the walking tempo is reproduced as the walker listens to the music piece while walking. Note that a walking tempo refers to the number of steps per unit time (for example, one minute), and a music tempo refers to the number of beats per minute.
Referring to diagrams I to III shown in FIG. 7, a relationship between a walking tempo of a user and a music tempo of a music piece to be reproduced in such an audio reproducing device mentioned above is illustrated. The diagram I in FIG. 7 illustrates the walking tempo of the user. In a period T1, the user walks at a tempo VA that is normal to the user (normal speed). In a period T2, the user walks at a tempo VB that is slower than the tempo VA in the period T1, and then walks at the tempo VA again in a period T3.
In this case, as illustrated in diagrams II and III in FIG. 7, the audio reproducing device reproduces a music piece A1 of the tempo VA that is equal to the walking tempo VA during the period T1. During the period T2, the device reproduces a music piece B1 of the tempo VB that is equal to the walking tempo VB, and then reproduces a music piece A2 of the tempo VA again that is equal to the walking tempo VA during the period T3.
When the walking tempo of the user matches the tempo of a music piece, as described above, the user can walk with a rhythm. Thus, the audio reproducing apparatus allows the user to continue walking enjoyably.
An example of such a technique described above is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-156641.
However, if the a music piece having a music tempo suddenly changes into another music piece having a different music tempo in response to a change in the walking tempo of the user, as illustrated in FIGS. 7B and 7C, the user may feel discomfort at the other music piece and its tempo.